The present invention relates to pill crushing devices and methods.
Pills that are taken orally are typically offered in tablet form (usually round, oblong, rectangular or triangular in shape) with directions to swallow the pill whole with water. Some pills are also offered in chewable form. Pills pose a problem for people who are unable to chew or swallow a pill whole (e.g., the elderly and infirm). For these people, it is necessary to crush the pill into a powdered form that may then be mixed with an easily swallowed food or liquid such as pudding or juice, for example. Many different types of pill crushers have been proposed but there still remains a need for a pill crusher device and method that successfully integrates the following features:                1. quick, easy to use and compact size for easy transportability, particularly in a nursing home setting.        2. prevents cross-contamination between crushing of different pills.        3. interrogation of the pill holder to ensure proper holder placement in the device and prevent accidental contamination from unauthorized pill holders.        